THE MACEDONIAN STAR vs THE ROMAN EAGLE
by TwoEmpires
Summary: An AU series trying to unravel the mystery of who, between Alexander the Great and Gaius Julius Caesar, powerful men commanding the two greatest empires of the known world, would have won a war for the title of the Best General.


**The Macedonian Star vs. the Roman Eagle**

Author: TWOEMPIRES (Copyright January 2012)

**Introduction**: This is an AU series of Alexander the Great and Gaivs Ivlivs Caesar in which both men command the two greatest empires of the known world. Both rulers are at the height of their power, and both seek to continue their conquests. Alexander at 33 along with his Chilliarch, Hephaistion rules Hellas, the former Persian Empire and all its affiliates and the Indias and Egypt. Caesar at 50 is Dictator of Rome and her territories which extend from Gaul to the English Channel and the Rhine.

Alexander is poised to begin his invasion of Arabia, and in furtherance of his world conquest has an eye toward Rome, and has sent his uncle, Alexandros of Epirus with an expeditionary force to the Roman territory of Sicily. Caesar faced with civil war and desiring the invasion of Parthia, territory already belonging to Alexander further desires the one thing he does not have, but needs desperately to bring his further desires for conquest to fruition, gold, that which Alexander has in amounts before unseen. The unexpected invasion of Roman territory by Alexandros of Epirus has fomented anger throughout Rome and the Romans meet this unexpected aggressor on their soil with their legendary forces.

Through a series of events that will occur each of these unmatched warrior rulers will finally meet in two pitched battles that will be such as the world has never before seen. What the outcome will be only the Gods are privy to.

NOTE: PLEASE GIVE FAIR AND CONSTRUCTIVE FEEDBACK, **NO CAESAR BASHING** **IS ALLOWED**. THE AUTHORS ARE SERIOUS IN THIS EXERCISE AND ASK THAT COMMENTS BE MADE IN THE MANNER.

**OPENING CHAPTER: MACEDONIAN STAR TO ROMAN EAGLE:**

Year 13 in the Reign of the Alexander III, Hegemon of the Hellenes, Ruler Supreme of the lands of the vast former Persian Empire - late Gorpiaios, Year Two of the 112th Olympiad, Palace of Nebuchadnezzar, Babylonia, Persis.

It was a warm day in late fall and Eummenes of Cardia sat in thoughtful introspection in his busy office, as he stared at the scroll before him. Correspondence from the Romans was nothing new Alexander had long ago opened negations with them. Indeed, a kinsman of Caesar's, young Marcus Junius Brutus, who was rumored to be his illegitimate son, during his education in Athens, had been often a correspondent and visitor to Alexander's court since their return to Babylonia during the time of the last Dionysia. However, this had the feel of something different. For one thing, the seal on the scroll was one he rarely saw on correspondences from the Romans. Unless he was mistaken it was the personal seal of the Roman general and Dictator Caesar. Casting his gaze about he crooked his finger at a waiting eunuch. He would question the messenger who had brought the scroll. It had not come with the regular royal mail deliveries, but rather through a private emissary, perhaps from the Roman Dictator himself.

The eunuch returned to inform him the man; a Roman in military dress, which Eummenes immediately knew would have to be that of a Legionary, had been allowed to refresh himself according to Alexander's standing orders that all emissaries to his court be greeted in this manner.

"Very well, bring him to me once he has been properly seen to. Be sure he does not exchange his clothing for anything else, and do not let anything he has on or has brought with him to be disposed of." His orders given he dismissed the eunuch with no further thought. He rolled his eyes as the plump creature left the room. He supposed he would get used to it. Alexander's court, especially since the great weddings at Susa seemed to become more a Persian court than Greek. Eummenes bemoaned this thought for a moment, but let it go as quickly as it had come. His own power was unequalled as Alexander's power grew. On occasion he had found himself even forgetting that Bagoas, who was now a constant presence of growing power in the court, had once been such a great barbaric curiosity to them all.

Letting those thoughts slide past, he laid a finger on the red wax seal as though it could impress upon him its contents in an instant. From the look of it there was something afoot. Over the past few months there had been some discord with the Romans when the King's uncle, Alexandros of Epirus had invaded Sicily.

The Romans had immediately responded to the King's uncle's invasion with an attack that had turned into a bloody rout, that had been a close call, but Alexandros of Epirus had been the victor. He had recently intercepted some Roman scouts and ambushed a Roman scouting unit that had been searching for their main camp. Under no account Alexander had directed his uncle was he to withdraw from his campaign of Sicily. Any request for new troops and gold was immediately dispatched with all haste. The King wanted a foothold in Roman territory and was determined to hold onto it with whatever force was necessary.

The King had also caused an embassy to be sent to the Sibylline oracle and was waiting for her response to his inquiries. What those inquiries, only the King and the Chilliarch were privy too, but Eummenes had an idea.

Of course, the invasion had been an accord between Alexander and his uncle. Alexander had an interest in these Romans who were said or so they claimed to be the fiercest fighters in the world. For a moment, Eummenes smiled, fierce fighters they might be, but they had yet to meet the might of the Macedonian army. As for Caesar and his supposed brilliant generalship, a man whom he had heard wrote prose in his spare time, he had yet to meet with Alexander. The Romans were in the throes of a civil war, so what could Caesar want with Alexander? Gold, perhaps? - it was rumored the Roman treasury was empty.

With a curious sigh Eummenes rose making his way toward the audience hall where the King was hearing petitions. He wrinkled his nose at the strong scents rising from the braziers that lined the great audience hall. The Persian custom of honoring their kings as gods called for this constant, and thus their traditions according to Alexander's orders continued.

God's balls, though did they have to burn the sweetly, rich gums and aromatics all hours of the day? He felt his very skin reeked from it. The scents of hyssop, juniper and ambergris permeated the air wherever he went. And as one drew toward the King's private quarters it grew worse. Even Alexander had complained, but not wishing to offer insult he put up with it. However, Eummenes knew Bagoas had caused some of the traditions to be altered so that they would suit Alexander better. The young Persian's supremacy was untouchable. Eunuchs ran the highly structured hierarchy of the Persian court and there was none who was higher in rank and power than the Alexander's favorite.

Eummenes stood for a moment just to the side of the doorway, studying Alexander. He looked tired, occasionally his hand would rest upon his right breast, but his eyes were bright and full of alert interest. The day's audience had been a long one but was nearing its end.

"Thank the gods," Eummenes murmured he did not want to approach Alexander with this were he in a bad mood. He gave the matter some further thought as he studied again the unusual red wax seal.

He smiled to himself as his gaze fell upon the tall form of the Chilliarch as he sat near Alexander. Hephaistion, ah, nai, he thought to himself. If the letter bore something that might anger the King let Hephaistion be the one to bear the brunt of it. Was he not the king's right hand? It had become clearer to all that the Chillarch's power at court was nearly as great as Alexander's. There was now a saying Eummenes had heard going about Babylonia, that to address the Chillarch was to address the King.

Many a night Eummenes, Chares and on occasion Krateros had discussed the younger man's rise to near ultimate power. There were still the occasional clashes between the four men, but each was wary of the other, and in the end all of them, even Hephaistion was wary of Alexander. He had thrown off the poor health and seemingly ill omens of the past two years and seemed as a phoexinix, he was rising ever higher and the empire was rising with him to heights none save the gods could imagine..

The King's health had improved greatly, since their return from India and his planned invasion of Arabia was daily moving toward completion, but the unrest throughout other parts of the Empire which he had been faced with upon his return from the East were still of concern. Although, the purges that had seemed to sap his energy and worsen his mood upon the return from the East were slowly beginning to die down.

Though Alexander's previously explosive temper was better of late, especially since it was announced that Queen Stateria was with child, and the Lady Roxshanna due to deliver any day, the King was often moody and given to brooding. However much the king might rejoice in his newly expected heirs, his first love, his only true love was always there in his eyes, the desire for conquest and empire. The royal wives were safely ensconced in Susa, all of them. Thank Zeus. Eummenes closed his eyes for a moment. Alexander was much more at ease without his wives. Many of the other Hetairoi had followed this example and installed their Persian wives in Susa with the court there under the guidance of the Persian Queen Mother who seemed to rule that roost quite competently.

With all this done, Alexander could give his full attention to the upcoming invasion and other matters of import to the Empire. Issues that Eummenes knew Alexander preferred beyond all else, well, except he thought with a sneer that he wasn't aware showed on his face, the Chilliarch. Hephaistion's power had grown to such an extent that he felt the man beyond insufferable. A new oath had been decreed for all legal usage: "By Hephaistion." Failure to honor this was treated as treason against the King. The reason for this was easily apparent.

"Nai," Eummenes spoke softly to himself as with a grimace of piercing dislike he raked Hephaistion's tall form with his eyes. He was holding up well, Eummenes had to admit, the man had newly become a father. One might have thought that would have upset Alexander, but instead one would have thought Alexander had fathered the three month old boy himself so pleased was he about this child.

Well, the thinking of children was for women, Eummenes thought as he strode toward Hephaistion. Their eyes met as Eummenes held up the scroll so that Hephaistion could see for himself the seal of the Roman Eagle. Hephaistion's eyes darkened and he frowned as he took the scroll.

"Bring me the messenger who delivered it, immediately." He turned without another word and strode a little way tapping the scroll with his fingers. What, he wondered did the scroll contain? He watched as a Roman Legionary was lead toward him. The man bowed politely.

With a wave of his hand, Hephaistion gestured for the man to be at ease. "Now tell me." He looked at the short, but carefully groomed Roman taking in his trim figure, clean uniform and clean shaven face. "Why does Caesar, the Dictator of Rome send to Alexander, King of the Known World?" As he waited for the man to answer, he caught Alexander's eye, who had just finished his audience.

Alexander saw the red uniform of the Roman legion and the scroll in Hephaistion's hand and frowned as he approached. He took the scroll, broke the seal and unrolled it. Both he and Hephaistion retired a distance to read it and then Alexander's gaze rose to meet that of the Roman standing some distance nearby. The man swallowed. He feared he was looking into the face of Ares himself.

To be continued.


End file.
